Derailing the plot
by Arkanrium
Summary: Ranma was set for a life of combat and greatness, unfortunately his father seems to have other plans. How can he return to the plot he wants.


**Introduction**

A red haired girl and a panda sat in the middle of a clearing looking at a pot of water slowly coming to a boil on their fire. The girl looked around somewhat nervously, after a few second the panda held up a sing.

*We haven't seen her in a few days Ranma* flip *I think we lost her*

Ranma looked fairly relieved, she could beat the Chinese girl any day of the week of course, but not knowing where or when she would pop up was nerve wracking. A splash of hot water hit her and the girl, now turned boy, looked at his father.

"Damn it, stop using boiling water for that!" He yelled with a frown.

Genma sneered "Complaining about a little water now? Weak."

Ranma certainly did not want to get into another "weak girl" argument with his old man so he changed the subject.

"So where are we gonna be going next, on to India, maybe Indonesia?"

Genma seemed to be considering for a time "I think the time is right to return to Japan. Certainly 14 years is more than enough… for now!" He turned to look sharply at his son has he did whenever he suspected him of slacking.

"Seriously, we are finally gonna start. That's great, so do you have any information on the tournament we are starting with. Are we going to go for a smaller one where I can curb stomp everyone to showcase my ability and attract attention or did you find a big one where I will lose the last round to drive my determination way up!" Ranma was pumped finally they were starting the fights. The basics, and not so basics, of fighting where done now it was time for actual combat and then the training from hell and super techniques when someone to strong came along.

Genma looked at him with a look Ranma couldn't read. "That's not my plan…"

He was cut off. "Off course, the underground fighting rings are a much better way to start this, they probably have the better fighters and those will have much more diverse style to learn from. You are the greatest dad."

"There will be no tournament, the Saotome art is not to be used in silly games and exibition. We are heading to Nerima to meet with my old training partner's family, the Tendos." Genma cut trough is exited babble.

Ranma frowned and looked at the fire for a moment collecting his toughs. "Ok, I can see that, our art is meant to ward off evil and oppressors. So are the Tendo a family of devil hunters?"

"No."

Ranma frowned "Ninjas?"

"No."

Ranma did not like where this was going "Secret agents?"

Genma was getting tired of this "They a respectable family of normal martial artists, that own a dojo in Nerima, where are all these ideas coming from."

Now Ranma was shivering all the way to the tip of his pig-tail "Then what the hell are we going to go there for, I mean a city dojo dad, really! I can't imagine what there would there to learn."

His elder sighed, well there was really nothing else for it, might as well tell him. "We are going to meet your fiancé, one of the Tendo daughters." There now if his ungrateful son caused too much drama or refused he would just beat him down and force him to go.

Ranma looked at his father with uncomprehending eyes. What the hell was this, he had followed his dad all his life and after a few years (and falling on a bunch of shonen manga) with the knowledge that his father was training him for a life of combat and action, it was obvious after all. The training trip at 2, the insane regiment, the single minded determination to do nothing but training, he had been certain that at some point they would return to Japan and he would start using his incredible skill in the service of some epic story for the ages!

What was he going to do now, marry a city martial artist and run some random dojo in the Tokyo area? That made no sense; he did not need the training he had for that.

It hit him then, the Chinese amazon following them, the fiancé, the large number of school with female heirs where they received training for free, the store owners with daughters that fed them. His father was setting him up for a romantic comedy life, but that was even more stupid than the other, he was completely unequipped to deal with an unwanted harem. The curse would certainly not help…

'Damn the curse means I'm gonna have guys running after me to, this is way too much for not being planned.'

He looked at his fat moron idiotic panda of a father and saw the smug look on his face. "You did this on purpose, I can't believe you!"

"Of course I did my stupid son; it was planned since before your birth!"

Ranma knew then that he needed to start planning anything and everything to get out of whatever plans the EVIL man in front of him was making.

_Notes_

Ok so this is an idea that has been going around in my head with a few others and I decided to start with this, because it seemed like the easiest to put down in writhing. Please review and don't be afraid to tell me what is wrong with my first story (not the idea please I don't care what you think about that the story building)


End file.
